Strong
by BeyondTheKilljoy
Summary: The nine-tailed beast is talking inside of Naruto after Sasuke finds Naruto and the beast talking. He is astonished on how strong Sasuke is.


Can you hear me?

Beating inside of you

Breathing inside of you

Living inside of you

Trying to get out of you

Call on me, boy…

I can give you such power

It's what you want right?

You are nothing without me

I can only lie to you

If I tell the truth, it is over

I will never get to see again

Let me see the world again

I'm trapped inside of you

Staring into the darkness

Feeling the water

As it touches my ankles

And hearing nothing

Except for what you hear

Except for your thoughts

Which are consumed with want

You want to be stronger

I can make you stronger

I whisper into your mind

Let me take over your body

I long to have control

Let me go rampaging

Outside of you

So I can see the trees

The ones I smash to bits

And feel the sun

As it beats down on me

And hear something

Something besides your thoughts

Anything besides what you hear

Break the seal completely

Let me give you strength

I can give you anything you wish

You want to be the best

You want to show off power

You are more bloodthirsty than I

You long for destruction

Even more than I do

So, let me give you devastation

Let me give you want you want

So that I may get what I want

I'll ask you a question

I'll whisper it in your mind

It's a thought to which the likes of you

Will find unbeatable, you won't be able to say no

You want it more than I do

And I want it more than life

So here is my question:

Who do you want me to destroy?

This boy, so strong

He's stronger than me

He finds my inside hiding hole

He reminds me of another

Of his blood

His eyes the color of blood

The symbol of power

He seems unconcerned of my presence

His pale skin flawless

His dark hair untouched

He must fight well to remain in such pristine order

He is stronger than you and I

His presence here concerns me

He never knew of me

Should he have?

He never knew of the person he reminds me of

The blood of him

The same strength he has

In another man, which he does not know

So he says

I can tell I touched a soft spot

By the way his lips twist

He knows the blood of which I speak

But he will lie

Has he shunned his blood?

My mouth moves to a wild grin

I know he isn't speaking truth

He grabs me by my nose

I can't fight him

He's much too strong for me to fend off

He rips me apart

Shoves me back into my cage

Stifles me and my power

Gags my mouth and binds me from moving within

I can't speak to you anymore

I can't make you break the seal

My power is lost

My chance is gone for now

I feel myself fading

As you go for the outside world

And I'm stuck here

Stuck in this cage, with the seal on it

Stuck staring at the darkness

And feeling the water

As it laps my ankles

I can't talk

What did that boy do to me?

How could he have such power…

So ominous

So strong

Stronger than me

Stronger than you

You have more strength than me

To stifle me for many years

But I lie

I tell you that you are nothing without me

And still, he is stronger than you

It causes a strange sense

Of pride for this boy

I can't applaud the boy

I can't tell you to be careful

I'm stuck inside here

Stuck inside of you

To breath, and speak

Once his power lifts from me

Stuck here, with the seal

Which still isn't broken

That will change since

I can make your confidence crumble

I can tell you all of your fears

All of your secrets

It's all I hear everyday

You can't hide from me

I am inside you

I am you

You are a monster

And no one will ever love you

The only way that you can win

Is that you have to use my power

You don't have enough strength

To accomplish what you want

You don't want anyone looking down on you

They will stare at you from above

If you let me help

Give me control of you

So that I may rule and fight from the outside

I wish to see the outside

To run and damage the world

To feel the sun and the wind

And hear the people scream

But I have to stay here

A power holds me…

The seal unbroken

But this power is less

It is less than the boy's

A power than can hold a tailed beast

Is less than a man

Of many that I have killed

Younger than most ninja

That I have slain

The boy is strong

Too strong

Can I destroy him, Naruto?


End file.
